For the Baby
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin's baby is kidnapped, setting in motion a chain of events that could possibly bring down the newest Cassadine generation. JaSam, RoNik, and Emily fight to keep their children safe from a world out to get them. COMPLETE! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Our New Family

"I can't tell her, Emily. I don't want anyone to know." said Nathaniel Oiprocs.

"Please keep it a secret, Miss Quartermaine. We hold you at very high regards." said Kyle Oiprocs.

"I can't do that to her. She will know." said Emily.

"This will only hurt her. Don't tell her, Emily." said Jonas Oiprocs. Trebor and Sharon Oiprocs had two sons, Nathaniel and Kyle. It had just been discovered that Trebor had a daughter, Robin Scorpio. Jonas was Trebor's son.

Robin had just had a baby, a little girl. She had never seen her. "I'm not going to hide It." said Emily.

"Then we will hide it for you." said Sharon. She grabbed Emily's arm and led her to the helicopter parking area. She threw her on one. Nathaniel, age 29, followed. Jonas grabbed the baby girl. He gave her to Emily and slammed the door shut.

Kyle, age 30, got on a plane with his brother, Jonas, 27, and mom and dad. They had successfully kidnapped Baby Girl Scorpio.

"Kelly, can I see my baby?" asked Robin. She was going to be a single mother. Patrick Drake, the baby's father, had left Robin to be with Leyla Mir in Iran.

"Let me go get her." said Kelly. She walked into the nursery. The incubator marked 'Baby Girl Scorpio' was empty. Kelly ran into Robin's room.

"Your baby is gone." said Kelly.

Two days later, Max walked into Sonny's living room. "Mr. Corinthos, Robin Scorpio is here to see you." said Max.

"Let her in." said Sonny. She walked into the room. "Hey Robin. What's wrong?"

"I delivered a baby girl two days ago. She was kidnapped. I need your help to find her."

"Devane."

"Mom, I need you to come home." said Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong, sweetie?" Anna asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"I have a two day old baby girl out there somewhere. She was kidnapped."

"Well, Frisco and I just finished a case. We can come back tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Mom." said Robin. She hung up her cell phone. Sonny had his men looking into Robin's case.

Robin walked into her Uncle Mac's living room. He was falling asleep reading the newspaper. "Uncle Mac?" asked Robin.

"Robin is something wrong?" asked Mac.

"No. Go lay down. I know how hard you have been working for my baby."

"Anything for my little niece." said Mac. He got up and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, I can't do this. We need to return that child to her mother." said Jonas.

"Son, you're not backing out now." said Sharon.

"You don't call me son. You don't know anything about Robin or Me!" yelled Jonas. "Nathaniel and Kyle may be your children, but I'm not. Robin is only 24 years old. She doesn't deserve this pain!"

"Be quiet. All of you." said Trebor. "I don't want to hear any of this. Robin was not ready to be a mother."

"I'm leaving." said Jonas. "I have some business to take care of." Jonas walked out.

Emily was sitting in a small dark room. She was holding a baby girl. A baby girl who never had a name. Emily had begun to call her Scorpio.

"Scorpio needs a bottle!" yelled Emily. Kyle came in with a warm bottle. "Where's Jonas?" asked Emily. She had been used to him.

"He had to take care of something."

"Kyle, I need you to do something for me. Robin is your sister, right?"

"Well yeah." said Kyle.

"She's my best friend. You love her, don't you?"

"I don't really know her. Sharon kept me away from her all my life."

"That's too bad. Wouldn't you want to know her?"

"No." said Kyle.

"Please, just let her know that Scorpio is alright." said Emily.

Robin's cell phone started ringing. The caller i.d. read _Nikolas_. "Hey, what's up?"

"Robin, have you seen Emily?" asked Nikolas. He sounded worried.

"No, not since that day." said Robin, referring to her daughter's birth.

"That was the last time I saw her. She called me 10 minutes before she delivered Scorpio." said Nikolas.

"Scorpio?" asked Robin.

"Your daughter. Robin, you have to name her." said Nikolas.

"I can't. I don't know what her last name should be. Only you, Emily, Sam, and Liz know that she is Patrick's daughter."

"I have an idea." said Nikolas. "You don't want anyone to know that Scorpio is Patrick's, do you?"

"No, because Leyla would try to have her taken away."

"You can say she is my daughter. Tell everyone that." said Nikolas.

"Okay, I have to. That's the only way to protect Scorpio." said Robin. "I will have the search for Scorpio look for Emily too."

"Thank you, Robin. Call me when you want to do a naming ceremony." Robin hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

In Austria, Jonas Oiprocs was walking down the hallway of an apartment. He stopped at #3. He unlocked the door and entered.

"Alicia?" Jonas called. "Maya? Joshua? Luanne?"

4 little children ran to Jonas. "Daddy!" they yelled. Joshua was 9, Luanne is 7, Maya is 4 and Alicia is 2.

"Where is Lottie?" Lottie was his 6 year old daughter. The little girl went over to him. "Janine?" asked Jonas.

The nanny came into the room. "Mr. Jonas, your children are well behaved." said Janine in her Spanish accent.

"Thank you, Janine. I would like some time alone with my children." Janine left the room.

In Iran, Patrick was sitting at a diner. His fiancée, Leyla, was across from him. "My God!" yelled Leyla.

"What's wrong?" asked Patrick. Leyla showed him the newspaper headline. It read _two girls from Port Charles go Missing_.

"Let's read it. Maybe we know them." said Leyla. Patrick nodded.

Leyla and Patrick read the story. The first line confused Patrick. It read _Two days ago, Emily Quartermaine went to General Hospital to deliver a baby. She never returned home. Emily delivered a baby girl. Her name was Scorpio Cassadine._ "Scorpio Cassadine?" Patrick wondered out loud.

"Is that Emily and Nikolas's child?" asked Leyla.

"Nikolas's daughter. Emily isn't the mother. Who is?" wondered Patrick. Then it dawned on him. _Scorpio._

Robin was impatiently waiting on Mac's couch. Anna and Frisco should be there any minute. She heard the door open and they walked in.

"Mom!" yelled Robin. She hugged Anna. Maxie came into the room and hugged her father. Mac, Maxie, and Frisco walked out of the room so Robin and Anna could talk.

"Have you tried contacting your father yet?" asked Anna.

"Yes, he was busy." said Robin.

"Now tell me about my granddaughter. What did you name her?"

"Nothing officially, but we are calling her Scorpio Cassadine."

"Cassadine, you had a baby with a Cassadine!" yelled Anna.

"Nikolas isn't like the rest of them. He's different." said Robin.

Emily was sitting in the room with Scorpio. She had fallen asleep and Emily was talking to her. "You know, Scorpio, I have always wanted children. I haven't had any yet, though. Your Mommy is so lucky to have you." Jonas walked in the room.

"Hi Emily."

"Where were you?" asked Emily.

"You can't tell anyone this. Not my father, Sharon, or my brothers. I have 5 children in Austria."

"What are their names? How old are they? What do they look like? Where's their mother?" asked Emily.

"Their mother was a woman named Rosalina. She was Mexican. She died two years ago. Joshua is 9, Luanne is 7, Lottie is 6, Maya is 4, and Alicia is 2."

"Cute names, I like Alicia."

"Joshua looks like my father. Luanne, Maya, and Alicia look just like me. Lottie is absolutely beautiful. She looks just like Rosalina. Lottie has dark long hair. She has beautiful brown eyes. I don't know how because Rosalina has a black colored eyes."

"Robin has beautiful brown eyes, probably like your daughter's. I hope Scorpio gets them."

"Can you tell me about my sister? I only met her once, when she was 12."

"Robin is short, stubborn, and beautiful. That's the best description of her. She loved 3 times in her life and got her heart broken each time."

"Tell me about them, please?" asked Jonas.

"The first was Stone Cates. He died of AIDS. Everyone thought that Robin was infected, but she tested negative. Then was my brother, Jason Morgan. Jason lives in a world of violence and Robin couldn't take it anymore. She went to medical school in Paris."

"Robin's a doctor?" asked Jonas. Emily nodded.

"Then was Patrick Drake. I am a doctor too and we had to work with him. Robin loved him and he cheated on her with a nurse. They left and moved to Iran."

"Who is Nikolas Cassadine?" asked Jonas.

"I am marrying him. He and Robin have been friends for years."

Jonas pulled out a newspaper. "You should read this." Emily looked at the headline, _Two Port Charles Girls Missing._ Below that, it said _Emily Quartermaine went to General Hospital and delivered a baby girl. She has not been officially named, but she is being called Scorpio Cassadine. Scorpio and Emily disappeared. Dr. Robin Scorpio and Prince Nikolas Cassadine say 'We will do anything for the safe return of Emily and our little girl.'_

"Looks like your fiancé and best friend have a baby."

"Scorpio will be my step daughter." said Emily.

"Look at the baby's name!" yelled Patrick.

"Scorpio Cassadine?" asked Leyla.

"Scorpio, as in Robin Scorpio!"

"I don't want to discuss her child. It says right here that Dr. Robin Scorpio and Prince Nikolas Cassadine are the parents." said Leyla.

Patrick couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He would always love Robin. Did she have to go off and have a kid with Nikolas Cassadine?

Mac had been working hard. He would not rest until his niece was returned home. He still couldn't believe it. His niece, his Robin, had a child with a Cassadine.

"Mac, we just found this in Scorpio's incubator." said Lucky. Mac took the letter from Lucky.

_Robin Scorpio and Nikolas Cassadine,_

_We have your daughter. You do not need a child. The Quartermaine girl will be released for 2 million dollars. Leave it outside of Kelly's. Don't involve the cops or 'Scorpio Cassadine' will be killed._

_If you follow all the orders, Scorpio Cassadine will be put up for adoption safely._

_Trebor and the rest of the Oiprocs_

Mac took the letter and ran out of the office


	4. Chapter 4

Frisco and Anna were discussing their options. Mac ran in the front door holding a paper. Robin read it out loud and sat on the couch crying. "They are going to kill my baby!" yelled Robin. Anna and Mac hugged her while Frisco had his contacts check out the Oiprocs.

Robin grabbed the letter and went out the front door. She needed to see Sonny and Jason.

"We could send the shipment to pier 7." said Sonny. Jason nodded. Robin ran in the room.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Kelly found this letter in Scorpio's incubator." said Robin. She handed it to Sonny.

After reading the letter, Jason and Sonny made a few phone calls. Robin went to see Nikolas.

"Sir, Robin Scorpio is here." said Alfred.

"Send her in." said Nikolas.

"Hi." said Robin. "It's about Scorpio." Robin handed him the letter.

"How could they do this to our daughter!" yelled Nikolas. Then he remembered something. "I'm sorry. I forgot she's not my daughter."

"Yes, she is. That's what we are saying. Patrick will never be my daughter's father. You, Emily, and I are Scorpio's parents. I just wish I could see my daughter."

"We need 2 million dollars to save Emily." said Nikolas. He made a few calls and 2 million dollars was transferred to his bank account from the Cassadine one.

"Emily?" asked Nathaniel. Emily had learned that Nathaniel and Jonas were nice and wanted to learn about their sister. Kyle didn't really care for Robin, Emily, or Scorpio.

"Hi Nathaniel."

"I wanted to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else." said Nathaniel.

"Okay." said Emily.

"I have two children. Alexis is 9 and Aubriana is 6."

"What do they look like? Where are they?" asked Emily.

"Their mother died when she had Aubrey. Lexi is living in Vietnam while Aubrey is in Japan."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Their mother, Genevieve, had over protective parents. They took away my daughters then got divorced. Paul had Lexi and Gina has Aubrey."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Emily.

"Do you have children?" asked Nathaniel.

"No. I have three almost step children. Spencer is 5, Kylie is 3, and Scorpio was born three days ago."

"Wait…you are marrying my sister's baby's father?" asked Nathaniel.

"I prefer Nikolas." said Emily.

Nikolas and Robin at 9 o'clock walked to Kelly's with a suitcase. They put it down on a table and walked away. The case had a tracking device sewn into the liner.

Kyle Oiprocs walked to the table and grabbed the case. He got into a black mini van and left.

"They are going to drop you off in Manhattan. You will have to find your way to Port Charles from there." said Jonas. He, Emily, and Nathaniel were talking.

"What about Scorpio?" asked Emily.

"She is going to be put up for adoption in another country." said Nathaniel.

"Does your father know you have kids?" asked Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jonas.

"I don't have kids." said Nathaniel.

"You guys need to be honest with each other. Nathaniel, Jonas has 5 kids, Josh, Luanne, Lottie, Alicia, and Maya. Jonas, Nathaniel has two daughters, Alexis and Aubriana." said Emily.

"No, he doesn't know." said Jonas.

"I have one other question." said Emily.

"What is it?" asked Nathaniel.

"I thought Robin's father was Robert Scorpio." said Emily.

"They were wrong. It's Trebor Oiprocs." said Jonas.

Sam McCall was sitting in Russia. She had been sent there for protection. Sam was so happy. 3 years ago, her baby girl, Lila, had almost been stillborn. Sam was happy that her daughter was safe.

A man walked up to Sam. "You Sam McCall, also known as Keely Cassadine?" asked the man.

"What?" said Sam.

"Your mother is Natasha Cassadine. People call her Alexis Davis now. Well, Natasha named you Keely."

"I don't really know the Cassadine's."

"You don't know Nikolas, Stefan, Mikkos, Stavros, Natasha, Kristina, or Helena?" asked the man.

"Nikolas is my cousin. Alexis, or Natasha, as you called her, is my mother. Kristina is my aunt and I think Stavros and Stefan are my uncles. Mikkos made my mom give me up when I was born, I think he was my grandpa, and Helena is my step grandmother." said Sam.

"Have you ever heard of Scorpio Cassadine?"

"No." said Sam.

"Would you like to adopt the child?"

"I don't know…" said Sam.

"The papers will be at your house in a hour." said the man.

Sam ran home where her daughter was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyle." said Jonas.

"Jonas."

"When will Emily be released?"

"In an hour."

"Where is Scorpio going?"

"She is going to a relative by the name of Keely Cassadine." said Kyle. He walked away from his brother.

"Emily, you are being released in an hour. Scorpio is being adopted by Keely Cassadine. Do you know her?"

"I need you to figure out something for me. Can you ask Kyle if Keely has a three year old daughter named Noelle Alexia Keelyana Cassadine?" asked Emily.

"I'll do it." said Jonas.

"Kyle, I have a question. Emily wants to make sure Scorpio is safe. Does Keely have any children?" asked Jonas.

"Yes. A three year old daughter named Noelle Alexia Cassadine." said Kyle.

"Thanks." Jonas went back to tell Emily.

Sam's doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Nobody was there, only a packet of papers.

Sam signed the papers. This is what they said:

Adoption Papers

Child's Name: Hannon Scorpia Nikola Cassadine

Age: Four Days

Adopter's Name: Keely Mikka Alexi Cassadine (Samantha McCall)

Adopter's Age: 25

Other Children: Noelle Alexia Keelyana Cassadine (Lila McCall)

Children Age: 3

Adoption Agency: Cassadine Closed Adoption

Birth Cassadine Parent: Stavros Cassadine

The first two and last two things had been filled out already. Sam was wondering why Stavros had been on there. She thought that he was dead. The only living Cassadine's were Keely (Sam), Nikolay (Nikolas), Kirstin (Kristina Davis), Natasha (Alexis), Stephanos (Spencer), Mikaeyla (Molly), Noelle (Lila), Helena, and Hannon (Scorpio, but Sam didn't know that was her name). This whole thing was awkward.

Emily was dropped off in Manhattan. She got on a train to Port Charles. She knew where Scorpio was going and what would happen to her.

Nikolas and Robin were sitting in the Wyndemere study. Robin and Nikolas were discussing names for Scorpio. Emily busted in the room. "Emily!" they said together. They ran to her and hugged her.

"Where were you?" asked Nikolas.

"With Scorpio Cassadine, I read the newspaper."

"Who took you?"

"I can't tell you until Scorpio is safely adopted."

Robin got up and grabbed the letter. She read it again. Emily got a phone call. She answered it and talked for a minute. She hung up and went over to Robin and Nikolas. "I was kidnapped with Trebor Oiprocs."

"Who's that?"

"Robin's father."

"My father is Robert Scorpio."

"You have three brothers. Kyle didn't care much for us but you're other brothers, Jonas and Nathaniel took good care of me and Scorpio. They made sure she was safe."

"Who adopted my daughter?" asked Robin.

"Keely Cassadine, but she may be transferred over to Kirsten, Natasha, and Mikaeyla Cassadine." said Emily.

"Who are they, Nikolas?" asked Robin.

"Emily, did they mention Stephanos or Nikolay?"

"No."

"Well, your daughter will be safe. She is with my cousin, Keely, and her daughter Noelle."

"What about Kirsten, Natasha, and Mikaeyla? Will they treat her good?"

"Natasha is one of the nicer Cassadine's. Mikaeyla is 4 and Kirsten is 7."

"Can we get her back? Nikolas, I need my baby." said Robin.

"We can try. How soon can you guys get off?"

"Tomorrow." said Robin. Emily nodded.

"Emily, can you call Elizabeth and see if Kylie and Spencer can stay with him?"

"Yeah." Spencer was Nikolas and Courtney's son and Kylie was Nikolas and his ex girlfriend, Lorain's daughter. She had died when Kylie was born.

Emily left the room. "Nikolas, what if the Cassadine's hurt my daughter?" asked Robin.

"They won't. You know Keely and Noelle Cassadine." said Nikolas.

"Who are they?"

"Keely Cassadine is Sam McCall." said Nikolas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam McCall is adopting my daughter?" Robin asked, not believing it. "I thought she dropped off of the radar."

"She's been trying, but she still stays in contact with her mother. I guess that gave everything away." Nikolas told her.

"But why would she be given to a Cassadine? This doesn't make any sense."

Nikolas dialed a number on his phone. "Hello, may I speak to Keely Mikka Alexi Cassadine? This is Nikolay Mikhail Stavrosovitch Cassadine."

"Nik?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He paused. "Sam, did you hear anything about a baby?"

"I was told that I was going to adopt a baby named Hannon Scorpia Nikola Cassadine. Can you please explain this to me?"

"Have you heard about the little girl in Port Charles that was kidnapped?"

"I haven't heard anything about Port Charles. I've been busy with Lila."

"You haven't talked to Jason?" Nikolas was surprised. Sam and Jason had been engaged, but then she suddenly left town. Sam still spoke to Jason and Alexis.

"Not in a while." she sighed. "Nik, there is a lot I haven't told you."

"Can you come back here?"

"I don't know. It goes against everything."

"Please Sam. Bring Lila and…"

"The adoption papers say her name is Hannon."

"Okay. A Cassadine jet will be there to get you. Where are you exactly?"

"Russia." He was shocked. "Just hurry with the jet, Nikolas. Things are going to get very messy very fast." She hung up.

"Sam's coming back?" Robin asked.

"Yes. She adopted your daughter. The papers she was served with were already filled out. The baby's name is Hannon."

"We have to rename her."

"Robin, I need you to understand something." Nikolas said. The two of them sat down. "If we are going to stick with the baby being mine, she is going to be in danger. The Cassadines are ruthless, especially Helena. I don't think she would particularly want the baby since it is a girl, but she sometimes surprises everyone. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She smiled at Nikolas. "I'm sure."

Sam carried Lila and the baby into Wyndemere. She had spent most of the night on a plane and she was tired.

As soon as she walked through the door, Nikolas went over to her and took the two girls, placing them on the couch.

"I have one of my men going to get your stuff." He told her. She just nodded. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Sam looked past her cousin and saw Robin standing in the doorway. She picked up the baby and brought it over to her.

"Here's your daughter." The new mother held her baby girl for the first time.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Robin whispered. Sam smiled and touched her stomach instinctively. But then she remembered there was no baby there anymore.

"What are you going to name her?" Nikolas wondered. "Her Cassadine name is Hannon, but you can still name her."

"Claire Anna." Robin said with a smile. "Claire Anna Cassadine."

"Whoa, Cassadine? I knew you two were friends, but you had a baby?"

"Sam there are some things you don't understand." Nikolas told his cousin. "We all need to talk. How did you end up in Russia?" the woman immediately looked away.

"Nikolas!" they heard Jason yell. Sam turned towards the door and saw him there. "Sam." He whispered. She ran across the room and into his arms. He stroked her hair gently as he held her.

"It's time that we all discuss everything." Nikolas announced, interrupting Jason and Sam's first moment together in about 8 months. "Mildred!"

The older woman came over to him. She was Spencer and Kylie's Nanny. "Yes, Mr. Cassadine?"

"Could you please take Lila up to bed?"

"Yes, Mr. Cassadine." Sam went over to her daughter.

"Nik, Jason hasn't seen his daughter in forever."

"Fine. Never mind, Mildred. But could you see to it that Spencer and Kylie are here in an hour?"

"Yes." She left the room.

Nikolas sat in a chair. Robin was in the other chair, holding Baby Claire lovingly. Sam and Jason were on the couch together with Lila in his arms.

"Hi everybody." Emily said as she came in. "Sam? You're back?"

"We are all going to talk about everything. We need to figure out what is going on and what Helena's ulterior motive is, if she even did this."

"I'll start." Robin offered. "Claire's biological father is Patrick." Only Jason looked surprised, since Robin had already told Emily, Sam, and Nikolas when she was pregnant. "I'm keeping her away from Patrick because his girlfriend would try to take Claire away from me. Nikolas is posing as her Dad. The day I gave birth, Emily and the baby were kidnapped."

"We were held by the Oiprocs family. Robin, your father's name is Trebor Oiprocs. They took pretty good care of us. A few days ago, Trebor told me that Scorpio, I mean Claire, was being put up for adoption in another country. I was returned home." Emily said next.

"I got the baby and was forced to adopt her. Nikolas called me and told me I had to get back here, even though it violates everything." Sam finished.

"Sam, you have some things to explain. Why did you leave town in the first place and what do you mean by it violating everything?" Nikolas questioned.

Sam sighed and looked at everyone. "Okay, about 8 months ago, I kept getting phone calls from blocked numbers. I found out that it was Helena. She told me that if I wanted my kids to live that I would have to follow her wishes. I was put under Cassadine protection and dragged to Russia. I can only talk to a few people and they are Jason and Alexis."

"You said kids." Emily observed. "You only have Lila."

"I was pregnant." Sam let out a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Jason said quietly. He hadn't known that Sam was going to have his baby.

"Helena took our daughter. She was planning on taking Lila, my baby, Robin's daughter, Spencer, Kristina, Molly, and Kylie and making a new generation of Cassadines."

"How can we stop her?" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know if we can."

Everyone in the room was overcome with a sense of dread. Helena could come at anytime and take the Cassadine children.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why would Helena want Claire? She always knows everything. She keeps a lose eye on Port Charles. She has got to know that Claire isn't mine." Nikolas thought out loud.

"But Grant was." Robin quietly stated. Everyone turned to her with confused looks.

"Who is Grant?" Sam spoke first.

"When I was in Paris a few years ago, Nikolas came to visit me. One thing led to another and I ended up pregnant. I had a baby boy, Grant Nikolas. But he died while I was giving birth." Robin told them all. "I can't lose another child. Claire is all I have now."

"You had a child with her and didn't tell me?" Emily was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Em." Nikolas whispered.

"After everything I went through with you? After I gave you Laura and Nathan?" the younger woman shook her head. "Nik, I love you. I probably always will. And I love Spencer and Kylie and even Claire. But I can't do this anymore. Not after I've lost two kids to your destructive life. I'm so sorry." The young woman ran out. Nikolas surprised himself when he didn't feel the need to let her go. They did say, after all, that if you love someone than you must set them free.

Sam stroked Lila's hair gently. The feeling of Jason's arms around her was enough to calm her down. He kissed her head.

"Hey Nik, can I see the letters you got from the people that kidnapped Claire?" she asked. He handed them to her. She stared at them for a moment before looking up. "Have any of you realized that Trebor Oiprocs is Robert Scorpio backwards?"

"What?" Claire's parents rushed forward to look.

"Maybe she wasn't kidnapped to hurt her. Maybe she was kidnapped to protect her. Helena could have been plotting to kidnap Claire and then your dad figured it out."

Robin clung to Claire tighter. She didn't want to think of what could have happened if the baby had been given to someone else instead of Sam.

"Well, we need to decide how we're going to prevent this danger."

"Shouldn't you be discussing that will me?" everyone looked to the door, shocked to see Patrick Drake standing there.

Sam and Jason had gone upstairs to a bedroom Nikolas offered them. Lila was in a little toddler bed close to them. Jason held the woman he loved in his arms.

"What was the baby like?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never saw her. As soon as I heard her cry, she was taken out of the room."

"When was that?"

"About 2 weeks ago." She sighed. "I passed out after she was born, so I don't know if they ever came back in the room. But now I'm scared for Lila. What if Helena comes after her?"

Jason went over and picked up his daughter, placing her between her parents. "She won't on my watch."

Robin glared at Patrick, unconsciously tightening her grip on Claire. The man seemed unfazed.

"When were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me throughout our relationship?" Robin felt relieved; Patrick didn't know Claire was his.

"What?"

"That's the only way she could have been born. I left only 7 months ago. You would have been 2 months pregnant, which meant you were probably cheating on me with Nikolas the whole time you were saying you loved me!"

"I'm sorry." Was all she said, knowing that she hadn't cheated. The door was busted in, surprising all of them. Men swarmed the area, knocking all of them out.

Kristina huddled in the van with her arms wrapped around her little sister Molly. They had both been grabbed from their beds and thrown in a van by strange men. The doors opened again and the girls flinched. 3 year olds Lila and Kylie, 5 year old Spencer, and baby Claire were put into the back and the doors closed again.

Lila began crying. Kristina tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Li."

"They hurt Mommy and Daddy!" she cried.

"Don't cry, it won't help. It's gonna be okay." Kristina whispered. But she herself didn't know if that was true.

Sam and Jason slowly woke up. They ran downstairs into the sitting room where they found Patrick, Robin, and Nikolas passed out on the floor. They all quickly woke up and then Alexis burst in.

The thing they feared the most had happened. Their children were gone.

**And there is the end of For the Baby. I don't think anyone is even interested in this anymore. **

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel. It will jump ahead a few years and the kids are still being held captive. I know I kind of just brought Grant, Laura, and Nathan randomly on the last chapter, but that will be important for the sequel. This one will focus more on JaSam and Robin/Nikolas as they try and work on their relationships and struggle with knowing that their kids are out there somewhere and they can't find them. JaSam will be more of a main player in this story (sorry for those of you who aren't JaSam fans, but I wrote this as a Scrubs fan and now I can barely stand the couple with all of this Lisa drama). The kids (Kristina, Laura, Grant, Spencer, Nathan, Kylie, Lila, Claire, unnamed JaSam baby) will also be a bigger part as they deal with life as captives on the island.**

**For the sequel, I would like some name suggestions for JaSam's baby, boy and girl. Name suggestions for any possible RoNik babies would be great too**

**Also, a special thanks to ****reina13**** for being so dedicated to this story and helping me find my inspiration.**

**Feedback on possible sequel, what you thought of this story/this chapter, and baby names would be awesome! **


	8. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
